Rodrik Nyte
|w:c:gameofthrones:Eastwatch }} Lord Rodrik Nyte, also known as The White Cat, White Rodrik, The Ghost of Darkmyre and the Pale Horror '''was the youngest and only living son of Trytas Nyte and his wife, Aryana Ryswell. An albino, Rodrik had milk white skin, long white hair, and pink-red eyes. Therefore, his personal coat of arms was an alteration of the Nyte shadowcat, white instead of black, with pink eyes. He had a pet raven called Lord Ice. Rodrik was a principal orchestrator in the Red Wedding, and a loyal servant of House Bolton. When Winterfell was retaken by Jon Snow and Sansa Stark, Rodrik was imprisoned for his betrayal against House Stark. However, he was released with the promise that he would fight the White Walkers in the Great War. Rodrik fulfilled his promise and was slain during the Battle of Ice and Fire while saving Sansa Stark's life. Biography Background Rodrik is the youngest son of Aryana Ryswell and Lord Trytas Nyte. Trytas was the head of House Nyte, a vassal house of House Grayburn (who were in turn vassals of House Stark, the Great House of the North) and the Lord of Darkmyre, ruling over a valley in the North known as the Myre. He is the younger brother of Tesha Nyte. His mother died a year after his birth and so he has never met her. He is an albino, causing him problems and discrimination. His unnatural appearance led him to being referred to derisively by various names, such as "the Pale One" and "the Ghost of Darkmyre". This is mitigated by his intellect and his family's wealth and power. Had an infant with albinism like Rodrik been born a commoner, he would've been discarded straight after birth. However, Rodrik was born into a powerful noble House, and was therefore spared. His father loved Rodrik nonetheless but, wary of everyone else's opinion about him, chose to raise Rodrik like a bastard and not give him much attention. This made Rodrik a bittered and cold man, and naturally a solemn loner. Even though others didn't think much of him, Rodrik, ironically, rose to become the Lord of Darkmyre in the end, despite being the youngest of six children. When he rose as Lord of Darkmyre, he became a feared and powerful bannerman of Roose Bolton, and later Ramsay Bolton. When he was 16, Rodrik fell in love with the kennelmaster's daughter, named Tarla. The feeling seemed mutual, but it seemed to be just a ruse when he was brutally attacked by a group of bullies. Apparently, Tarla was employed by Rodrik's older brothers to trick the young Rodrik into believing she was truly in love with him, only to ridicule and belittle him. What the brothers didn't anticipate though, was that the bullies actually assaulted him. They burned his right cheek and slashed his eye. Tarla and the bullies were never seen again, and Rodrik was left emotionally and physically scarred. Ever since that day, Rodrik vowed to never love anyone again and developed a deep hatred towards his brothers."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Over the years, Rodrik's older brothers, Harkon, Bryan, Gregor and Robert, all died under unknown circumstances. Although there was no real proof that violence was used, Trytas believed Rodrik killed them to ensure his position as heir. During a conversation with Sansa Stark, however, Rodrik confirms his father's suspicions and admits that he indeed killed his brothers. Because of his status as an albino, Rodrik was given many derisive names. One of these included "white cat". Instead of being offended by the nickname, Rodrik took pride in it and he became popularly known as "the White Cat". He even took to using a white shadowcat in his own personal heraldry: like the standard Nyte heraldry it uses a dark-blue background with white stars, but swaps out the normal black shadowcat for a white one.Heraldry Season 1 When Robb Stark calls in his banners, Rodrik's father, Trytas, arrives at Winterfell alongside Hendrick Grayburn and Anthor Dyser, but Rodrik himself is not present. When Carmine Grayburn assumes command of all of House Grayburn's forces within Robb's army, he asks Lord Trytas if Rodrik would be joining them, to which Trytas simply and cryptically replies that he'd be joining them "later"."The Pointy End" Season 2 In a conversation with his squire Sammith, Carmine reveals that he has known Rodrik for his entire life, and somehow he knows about his tragic love affair with Tarla, a kennelmaster's daughter. Carmine mentions that he finds Rodrik to be "unpleasant" and also mentions that his pet raven, Lord Ice, had a tendency to constantly peck at him."The North Remembers" After Stoney Sept is seized by House Lannister forces, Rodrik is dispatched by his father to re-take it in the name of King Robb Stark. Rodrik's forces besiege the town and he infuriates the Lannister general by launching rocks painted with a white cat's paw onto the town all through the night. The following morning, the general rallies his men to defend the town, but he is betrayed and killed by his men, who accept Rodrik's offer of mercy for the Lannister garrison if they surrender and kill their general. However, the town is sacked by Rodrik afterwards and instead of letting the Lannisters walk free, he hangs them and kills the town's inhabitants."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Rodrik returns from the Stoney Sept and joins Roose Bolton and his father's forces at Harrenhal who have just liberated the castle. When he is asked what happened at Stoney Sept, Rodrik claims that the Lannisters have already sacked the town and killed the citizens, but he was able to defeat the garrison nonetheless. Messenger-ravens come to Harrenhal bearing news of Hoster Tully's death, and of Winterfell's destruction. Roose delivers the messages to Robb, who charges Bolton with holding Harrenhal with a portion of the Northern army, while he and the bulk of his forces ride for Riverrun."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Afterwards, Rodrik and Roose arrive at the Twins, while Trytas rejoined the Grayburn host, to attend the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. However, Rodrik has been secretly plotting with House Frey and House Bolton to ultimately bring about the downfall of the Starks. During the wedding, he is seated next to his father, and prior to the massacre he discusses the heritage of Darkmyre with his father, Trytas. Trytas declares that Rodrik's older sister, Tesha Nyte, will inherit Darkmyre after his death. This angers and upsets Rodrik and he tries to win his father's favour by faking his love for him. Trytas stands by his decision and Rodrik's anger cools down. After the conversation, Rodrik stands from his seat and converses with a few Nyte soldiers and walks away. When the massacre ensues, Trytas grabs his sword to fight but instead, he is stabbed in the back by Rodrik. When Trytas falls to his knees, he gives a last look of disappointment and sadness at his son, before he dies. Rodrik continues to slaughter Stark and Tully soldiers, afterwards, one of whom was Rufus Caswell, the Lord of Pale Pass. After Roose has killed Robb, Rodrik goes outside to find Carmine, Taria, Lysander and Sammith. When Teran Lannister arrives by horse, Rodrik explicitly explains to him that he wants Carmine alive. What happens to the rest, is up to Teran's discretion. He continues to cause havoc around the camp while he searches every tent for the Grayburns. He burns the Grayburn tent in anger for not being able to find Carmine. When he sees Carmine and the others flee into the woods. He prepares to fire a crossbow at them and hits Sammith straight to the neck. He quickly reloads to fire another bolt at Carmine, but instead lowers it and jokingly yells at them: "So long, Lord Grayburn!". After the Red Wedding, Roose Bolton and Walder Frey gloat over the deaths of the Starks and the capture of Edmure Tully, though Roose is wary about the escape of Brynden Tully, concerned that he will reach the safety of Riverrun before he can be found. Walder comments that it must have been difficult following Robb Stark, and Roose notes that Robb never once listened to his advice. Walder jokingly raises a toast to the Young Wolf, and Roose says that he will now be forever young. Roose then explains to Walder what really happened at the Sack of Winterfell: it was actually Roose's bastard son Ramsay Snow, leading a force of Bolton soldiers, who burned Winterfell to the ground. Roose falsely reported to Robb that Theon and the ironborn were responsible to deflect suspicion from the Boltons - while Ramsay captured Theon and has been sadistically torturing him in the Dreadfort's dungeon. Roose and Rodrik decided to betray Robb and the Grayburns long ago, after the Lannisters defeated Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater, and were simply feigning loyalty this entire time, even as they were plotting the Starks' destruction."Mhysa" Season 5 Rodrik, now the new Lord of Darkmyre, continues to oppose House Grayburn while he has pledged his banners to Roose Bolton. Roose, who is now the Warden of the North, has tasked Rodrik with killing Carmine, Hendrick, Kormed, and the rest of the Grayburn household. Rodrik sends a letter to Carmine informing him that, if he did not arrive in Darkmyre for a public execution, Rodrik would have his men hunt down his betrothed Taria Dresden and his sisters Madelynne and Ariana, and force Carmine to watch as his men gang-raped them, and he also threatened to "hand deliver" both of Carmine's parents to Winterfell for Ramsay Bolton to torture them into insanity like he did to Theon Greyjoy. Season 6 When Roose is murdered by Ramsay, he is named the new Warden of the North. Rodrik and Harald Karstark then become his lieutenants, respectively. Meanwhile, Rodrik's older sister, Tesha Nyte, has left Darkmyre and has set course to the Wall, while taking with her the ancestral Nyte blade, Nightfall. Rodrik also supports Hersham Groatworth's rise to power in Brightbank and provides him with additional soldiers in the city, unaware of Lord Groatworth's allegiance with Cersei Lannister."Home" Rodrik is present when Ramsay parleys with Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. He insults Jon and Sansa few times and repeatedly calls Jon a bastard, but he's quickly dismissed by Ramsay. Rodrik and Nyte forces participate in the Second Battle of Winterfell, fighting alongside Ramsay Bolton. When Grayburn's Legion joins the battle, Rodrik personally duels with Dominick Dresden, mocking him all the while. When Dominick gets the upper hand, Rodrik snaps and threatens to rape his sister Taria Dresden and then turn him over to Ramsay to be tortured. This causes Dominick to snap himself and viciously assault Rodrik. He only stops when Taria makes him, telling him that he would be no better than Rodrik if he killed him. When the Starks win the battle, Rodrik is taken captive by Jon Snow and locked inside the dungeons beneath Winterfell to await further judgement."Battle of the Bastards" In his cell, Sansa visits Rodrik and the two engage in a conversation. When Sansa asks why Rodrik would kill his own father and betray the Starks, he admits that he doesn't care about the Boltons or the Starks. He truthfully acknowledges that his house has fallen into disgrace ever since his ancestors swore fealty to the Grayburns. He says that the Nytes once wielded fear like a massive weapon of destruction, but were ever since degraded into the minor noble house following their nigh-extinction; all Rodrik ever wanted was his house to be proud and strong again, and if it costed his loyalty to the Grayburns and the Starks, including the death of his own brothers and father, then so be it. After hearing his story, Sansa leaves."The Winds of Winter" Season 7 Rodrik remains in Stark captivity. After Alys Karstark and Ned Umber were pardoned for their family's betrayals to House Stark, Jon Snow visits Rodrik in his cell. Rodrik believes that Jon is here to execute him for his crimes at the Red Wedding. Jon, although still angry with Rodrik, later tells him that what Rodrik has done is nothing compared to the real threat; the White Walkers. Jon tries to convince Rodrik to fight beside him, reminding him that Rodrik's ancestors were once renowned White Walker hunters. Jon promises to restore House Nyte's name, lands, and titles, if Rodrik pledges fealty to him. Reluctantly, Rodrik does so, and he is released. Jon, however, cannot yet forgive Rodrik for his crimes, and so he is set to be executed once the Night King is defeated. Surprisingly, Rodrik does not protest."Dragonstone" When Jon decides to visit Queen Daenerys Targaryen at Dragonstone, Rodrik advises against it, telling him that he will be killed or imprisoned once he has set foot on the island. Jon, however, goes anyway."Stormborn" At Winterfell, Tesha Nyte arrives to give Nightfall, House Nyte's ancestral blade, to Jon. However, she is only greeted by Rodrik. Confused and angry, Tesha holds Nightfall at his throat, questioning him about Jon's whereabouts, and why her brother walks free. Rodrik says that he now fights against the Army of the Dead, and because of this Jon has released him. Initially not believing him, Tesha tells Rodrik that she, and the North, have every reason to kill him right now. Rodrik admits this, and invites Tesha to kill him. However, his sister lowers Nightfall, telling Rodrik that if he is truthful, than they must deliver the blade to Jon. Rodrik agrees, but tells her that Jon is currently at Dragonstone, parleying with Daenerys Targaryen."The Spoils of War" Later, a raven arrives at Winterfell, calling for Rodrik specifically. In the letter, Jon orders Rodrik to go to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, as he is planning on capturing a wight. Tesha offers to go too, and the two siblings travel to the Wall, taking Nightfall with them. At the Wall, Rodrik meets with the Brotherhood Without Banners. Among them is Rodrik Stark, Jon's lost brother. When Rodrik Stark spots Rodrik Nyte, he launches at him, angrily reminding him of his actions at the Red Wedding. Rodrik Nyte does not protest, and claims that choosing to fight the Walkers will make up for his crimes, for he might do his part in saving the realm, or dying while doing so. Tormund later jokingly refers to them as "the two Rodriks"."Eastwatch" After Jon Snow, Tormund, Gendry, Sandor Clegane, Jorah Mormont, Rodrik Stark, Rodrik Nyte, and Tesha Nyte go beyond the Wall, Rodrik and Tesha talk for a bit. Tesha still hates Rodrik for killing their father and brothers, and Rodrik admits that she has every reason to. Tesha is doubtful about Rodrik's true intentions, not believing him to truly care about the realm after all that he has done. Rodrik tells her that he truly does not care about others, only himself, telling her that he agreed to fight the White Walkers in order to be killed. Tesha scorns Rodrik for his melancholy, mocking him by saying that Rodrik might turn Septon next. Rodrik replies by saying that he does not care what others might think of him; saying that he has lived under the discrimination of others long enough to know that, in this world, it is every man for himself. When the Wight Hunt goes horribly wrong and Jon's hunting party is cornered by wights, Rodrik scans the battlefield. He tells Jon that he is surprised and impressed at how well-coordinated the wights are. Jon asks Rodrik if he's afraid, to which Rodrik tells him that this was probably how his ancestors felt when they last battled the Walkers, telling Jon that it would be a fitting and poetic death if he is killed by them. While Sandor is throwing rocks at the wights, Rodrik holds his hand, signaling that he needs to stop. However, the Hound flippantly launches another rock which hits the frozen lake. Rodrik briefly scorns him and then draws weapon. During the fight with the Walkers, Rodrik is surrounded by wights. He orders Tesha to leave him be, but the latter races towards him and drags him away from the horde. Rodrik tries to break free, telling Tesha that she's a fool. Later, when the party mounts Drogon and flees the battle, inadvertently leaving Jon behind, Rodrik goes with them. When arriving at Eastwatch, Rodrik confronts Tesha for rescuing him, telling her that he needed to die there. Tesha angrily tells Rodrik that he should be more grateful, instead of acting melancholic all the time. Tesha then tells her brother that she is the only one that gets to kill him, eventually. Angered, Rodrik storms off."Beyond the Wall" When Jon goes to parley with Cersei, he brings Rodrik and Tesha with him. They are greeted by Bronn who escorts them to their seats, with Rodrik and Tesha sitting next to Rodrik Stark and Jon Snow. The Nyte siblings do not speak during the discussions. Like everyone else, they are surprised when Jon openly pledges allegiance to Daenerys and stays at the Dragonpit while Tyrion tries to convince Cersei to help them after she left the negotiation. After Cersei seemingly agrees to send troops to fight the army of the Night King, Rodrik leaves King's Landing with the others and makes his way to the North, in turn mobilizing the remaining forces of House Nyte."The Dragon and the Wolf" Personality Rodrik was an ambitious, bittered, cold and intelligent man, but also cautious, ruthless, and easily capable of unspeakable cruelty. Politically astute, he frequently offered the most pragmatic advice to Carmine Grayburn, albeit the most ruthless, such as recommending that they put prisoners to the sword. Rodrik was not only power hungry, but also mentally unstable; he rarely controlled himself even in public. The worst traits about his personality was his sadism and psychotic outbreaks, though his worst shortcoming was his lack of approval."The Rains of Castamere" As a sixthborn suffering from albinism, he has suffered a fair amount of discrimination and ridiculement, while also growing up in the shadow of his brothers. Because of all this, Rodrik longed for Trytas's approval as a father, although he had an obnoxious (yet fair) outlook about his son. Eventually, Rodrik learned that he would never rise high in the world if he continued to appease his father. And so, he had to take matters into his own hands and make himself rise to the top. Although it has never been proven, it is believed that Rodrik murdered all of his brothers, effectively making him the heir to the lordship of Darkmyre. Roose's betrayal to House Stark worked in Rodrik's favour as he was convinced that the only way his house could rise high, is if they would abandon the Grayburns. And so, Rodrik murdered his father for his own purposes, and he eventually succeeded in becoming a more powerful and feared individual. As for relationships, Rodrik rarely ever loved anybody. His mistreatment as an albino embittered him and he was convinced that love was false. In his youth, several girls, including Tarla, feigned their love for him, only to ridicule and bully him further. Because of this, Rodrik resorted to prostitution for sex instead. Despite his cold nature, Rodrik did love certain members in his family. He is shown to have had a fatherly affection to his sister's son, Desmond Blackfell, despite Desmond technically being a hostage and a political prisoner of the Nytes."The Red Woman" In a conversation with Sansa Stark, Rodrik finally explained his true motives to why he killed his father and betrayed both House Stark and House Grayburn. Rodrik explained that he was never in it for revenge or for personal glory, even though killing Lord Rufus Caswell was in fact part of a bitter rivalry between the two houses that lasted for centuries. However, he wanted to make his house strong and proud again but with the Starks and Grayburns in control, that would've been impossible. He also appeared to genuinely feel saddened about his father's death and also appeared to feel guilty about killing him, but he later defended himself by saying that his father and his brothers' deaths were "necessary casualties". When Sansa said that she found it hard to believe that Rodrik is truly in it for the good of his family after everything he's done, Rodrik admitted that he viewed himself as the enemy and acknowledged his faults and shortcomings. However, he also claimed that should he be given the chance, he would do it all over again for the good of his House. After his imprisonment by Jon Snow, Rodrik seems to have given up on his ambitious pursuits. After acknowledging his defeat to the Starks, he seemed willing to take the ultimate sacrifice for his family; Rodrik had willingly and completely turned himself over to Jon, who promised to return House Nyte to its former glory, despite their betrayals. In turn, Rodrik would be executed once the Great War has ended. Ironically, the damage Rodrik has seemingly done to his House would work in his favor; House Nyte would no longer owe allegiance to the Grayburns, but to the Starks alone, which is what Rodrik, initially, desired. In his final hours, Rodrik seemed to have become altruistic; as he protected Sansa Stark - a former sworn enemy - from a wight attack, killing himself in the process. Quotes '''Spoken by Rodrik Spoken to/about Rodrik Appearances Image Gallery Harkon and rodrik.jpg|Harkon Nyte and Rodrik, as a child. Rodrik2.jpg Rodrik.png Rodrik tree.jpg Family tree Behind the scenes Paul Bettany's role as Rodrik Nyte was announced in late 2012. Bettany remarked that he once had to wear the albino make-up and prosthetic for an additional five hours due to a shooting error. He developed rashes on his face and several allergic reactions as a result. In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, Rodrik is Trytas Nyte's ninthborn son. He has four brothers and four sisters and is considered to be the black sheep of the family. He is an albino, causing him to be discriminated and ridiculed. Rodrik, as a child, was described as good-looking and fairly handsome, despite his albinism which most people in Westeros find hideous. However, as a child, Rodrik was attacked by a group of bullies where he was horrifically disfigured, leaving him facially scarred. He has a milk white skin, long, wispy white hair, and red eyes. He is an ambitious, albeit a cruel man with psychopathic tendencies. Despite being raised like a bastard by his father, Rodrik is surprisingly intelligent and well-educated. While the rest of his brothers grew up like proper lords, Rodrik spent most of his youth alone and educating himself. The maester refused to tutor the young Rodrik as he disdains albinos. After ascending as Lord of Darkmyre after his father's death at the Red Wedding, Rodrik becomes a ruthless, power hungry, and feared individual. In the books, Rodrik does not kill his father, but rather he tasks a lackwit member of House Frey to do it for him, as he does not want to lose face over patricide. See also * House Nyte * Albinism References Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Lords Category:Characters Category:Lords of Darkmyre Category:House Nyte Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Dead Category:Alive Category:Wolfguard